Gunsmiths, craftsmen, builders, mechanics, etc. use a variety of tools in their respective trades. Several tools are small and easily misplaced during use and storage. In addition, projects can require the use of several members of a tool set. A number of tool organizational containers are available to keep the tools as a set and/or available for use when needed. In addition, tool organizational systems can often be provided in portable tools cadies for easy transport and use at a variety of locations.
Tool organizational containers often come with a shell surrounding an interior tool retaining portion having a number of holes or recesses for accommodating the tools in an organized fashion. The holes are often arranged in a predictable pattern based on size and shape to facilitate retrieval of the appropriate tool when needed. For example, screwdriver bits are often arranged in linear fashion from smallest diameter to largest diameter. Furthermore, bits that can be adapted for interchangeable co-action with a screwdriver can be grouped together based on the bit drive design. Drive designs can consist of a square drive, a torx drive, a Phillips drive, a hex drive, a slotted drive, a Pozidriv drive, a tri-wing drive, a torq-set drive, a spanner drive, a socket drive, and the like. Therefore, a gunsmith, for example, would need to know which drive design and which size bit is required for a project before being able to retrieve and replace the correct bit, or other tool, from the tool organization container.